User talk:Tyger
Shakespeare Hi Tyger. I'm responding to your comment on Alan's talk page really, but I figured I'd start my own convo space for this idea. Would you be interested in writing something about the link between Shakespeare and Star Trek? I've heard of it, but I'm not very familiar with the topic... There's probably a book or two written on it, but I'm sure something original and appropriate for Memory Alpha's purposes is possible if you're up for it. I like to think of myself as an idea person (see the contrributions section of my talk page), but I don't have the details hashed out yet. The other topics page of our "Trek and Culture" section could use a page devoted to this if there's enough information available - I've been trying to get around to putting something there about homosexuality in the Trek universe but haven't had a chance. Let me know what you think. You can use the contact info on my page or our chat room to get ahold of me if you are. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:20, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :Wow - I am so contacting that professor to see if he'll let us use that! Copyright-wise the guy presumably gave up his rights when he let the professor put it on the Internet, and content-wise it's screaming "use me!" Great find! :Sorry, but Diplomacy is on hiatus until I get some stuff sorted out. Once I have more time I'll get around to sending that initial e-mail and getting the ball rolling. My fault for not following up on what the deal is. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 05:31, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::I was just fast-forwarding the episode looking for other things when I heard Bruce Maddox read the lines, I googled and found that it was a quote from another sonnet :-). But I'm looking forward to more updates to the Shakespeare pages, after all, it was Star Trek that got me really interested in the English language and Shakespeare. --Jörg 16:28, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :::Who's the go-to for Shakespeare discussions, with Vedek Dukat on sabbatical? An anon user posted a connection between and A Midsummer Night's Dream but after checking the story summary on Wikipedia, I decided that the similarities were unintended and deleted the reference (citing it as unsourced in my edit summary). All the same, my curiosity's piqued. Persist1 10:45, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Good news! Hey, regarding the link you left on my talk page, I just got this in my mail: Jack-- You certainly have my permission to use that material. I had Sean Hall’s permission originally to incorporate it into my web site, so although I no longer know how to contact him, I too am sure he would be pleased with basic attribution and the share-alike license as you summarize it here. Cool project! Let me know when assimilation is completed. --Michael Delahoyde Looks like we're good to go! Maybe I'll create Shakespeare and Star Trek later, if you don't get a chance to do it first. I have to leave for now - just wanted to let you know we've got the OK. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:38, 29 March 2006 (UTC)